The Unwanted
by Crimm
Summary: Jessica watches as Holiday is destroyed before her very eyes. The only choice is to keep pushing forward and complete her mission, no matter the cost. However, some unnerving memories and fragments of the unsettling truth begin to surface.
1. Brief intro 'bout me and the story

Hello there!

My name is Fenn. You can call me Crimm, Crimmson, or Stumpy as well.

Ah, Fanfics. I'm a terrible write with so many ideas. Unfortunately, words aren't my strong point. When it comes to Fanfics, I can rarely work with other people's characters. I need an open world, where an original character can fit in. While FEAR does have its own characters (which I am using), the main character is my own made up character, which wasn't created for this, but her character fits so well in this idea that, what the hell, she's the main character. Here, she acts as Point Man, our beloved nameless Alma's-paranormal-lovechild. Except she has a name, a personality, and feelings. FTW.

So, to sum it up, I'm using the world and people of FEAR, changing some things for my sake, and having fun.

Also, this takes place _after_ FEAR, and a bit into the events of FEAR XP. That's Extraction Point, just in case you didn't know. I didn't know either until my computer told me.

This will probably be a slow work, what with school, Oblivion, Guild Wars, and Artist's block.

So, (hopefully) enjoy.

Fenn

A quick note about the main character: Like I said, she's MY character. She's the main character of a "story" (actually, just an idea in my head that I continuously develop) called Project Zeta. In that story she's basically a test tube baby, grown up, beating the shit out of aliens. She has fleeting memories of the original Her, and she has no real name. It's more a philosophical story, a look into the human soul, the problems of the world and such. It's more sophisticated than it sounds xD. Okay, not such a quick note. /END.


	2. Chapter 1

Holiday had always disliked her. Jealousy, she supposed. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was always Point Man in order to take the brunt of everything, to be the first one to be brutally slain, torn apart, atomized, and anything in between.

A shower of blood rained upon her. It speckled her goggles, her armor, her gun. It found its way onto a small area of exposed flesh on her neck and trickled down.

She continued firing, screaming every obscenity in her vocabulary, firing at the supernatural bastards. They dragged him around the room, slammed him into walls…

"Get out of here! Get to Jin!"

Static crackled over her COMM. Her heart fluttered as the lights flickered and Holiday was dragged into a back room. The door flung itself closed. She kicked, pounded, smashed the door with the butt of her Penetrator.

"Open the door, you fuckers! Open the goddamn door! Mother Fu-"

She staggered backwards as eyes stabbed at her, and a wrecked-beyond-recognition Holiday was hurled towards her. Her heart was pounding in her throat. Panic and regret set in. Why couldn't it all just go away? Alma, Fettel, Armacham… poof. Gone.

The lights had ceased their strobe-like flashing, and Holiday's shouts and fell silent. She crawled into a corner, clutching her Penetrator like a teddy bear. The blood dripped from the ceiling and pooled on the floor. It ran down the support beams of the shelves. The wooden boxes soaked it up like wine. It made her sick. She felt tired. She closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow.

She hated all of this. Most of all, she hated herself.

---

"Jessica."

The girl in the fetal position with a gun in her arms stirred slightly.

"Jessica!"

The dried blood on her goggles made it difficult to see. It was against combat rules, but she removed her helmet and goggles. "What the Hell…"

Holiday was standing in the center of the pooled and coagulating blood. He looked… normal. He was perfectly whole. No smashed body, no bloodied face.

A wide-eyed, black-haired Jessica stood on wobbly legs, and cautiously approached the impossibly alive Holiday. "Holiday… no… you can't… you can't be alive…"

His flesh decayed, organs and bones exposed themselves, and a sickening laugh echoed in the small storage area. The corpse lingered for a moment, then turned to a black mist.

_You didn't actually believe he was alive, did you? So hopeful… so scared. So precious._

The mist closed on her. She felt it crawling across… no, _inside_ her skin. Then it dissipated, vanishing in front of her. She shot a round at the air where it had been. "Fucker, burn in Hell."

Jess took a moment to gather her wits. The one time someone finally fought and traveled with her, he was turned into mush. She sighed, scraped off as much of the dried as she could, and reapplied her helmet. She patted it, checking its security. All good. "See ya, Holiday." She trekked into the unknown of the only open door.


End file.
